


Flower Crowns

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, M/M, Marriage, Protective Siblings, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #61: Pairing Order: RusAme, side CanUkr / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Ivan making flower crowns for his sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

"White rose," Ivan ordered, his eyes not leaving the project in front of him as he held out his hand towards Alfred's general direction. The other man gladly set another fake flower in his hand, curiously watching Ivan work as Matthew made frantic calls in the background, trying to find a location that would take in the wedding party.  
"Another," Ivan ordered as the hot glue started to dry, the crown almost finished now as he worked quickly with it. Alfred handed him another one, which easily slid into place.  
"Is it going to be finished in time?" The best man asked, his nervous blue eyes scanning the project flittingly.  
"Beads," Ivan ordered as he totally ignored his question, Matthew shouting at someone on the phone in the other room. He lifted the veil, carefully and quickly threading a needle so he could sew it in.  
Katyusha came in a moment later, her eyes still watery from the discovery that the outdoor wedding they had been planning for months was getting rained in. Ivan smiled at her, a maneuver that always made Katyusha smile back. "I-i-is it done?" She sniffled, and Ivan nodded, lifting her new flower crown and veil up.  
"Da," he nodded, gently settling it on her head.


End file.
